Adhesive Explosive
ボマー | romaji_name = Shunchaku Bomā | trans_name = Quick Adhesive Bomber | image = AdhesiveExplosive-BPW2-NA-SR-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Machine | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1000 | def = 1000 | passcode = 53828396 | effect_types = Trigger, Continuous-like | lore = Before damage calculation, if this card was attacked by your opponent's monster and was in face-down Defense Position card at the start of Damage Step: Equip this card to the attacking monster. Then, during your opponent's next Standby Phase, destroy the monster this card is equipped to. | fr_lore = Avant le calcul des dommages, si cette carte a été attaquée par un monstre de votre adversaire et était en Position de Défense face verso au début de la Damage Step : équipez cette carte au monstre attaquant. Puis, durant la prochaine Standby Phase de votre adversaire, détruisez le monstre équipé à cette carte. | de_lore = Vor der Schadensberechnung, falls diese Karte von einem Monster deines Gegners angegriffen wurde und am Beginn des Damage Steps in verdeckter Verteidigungsposition lag: Rüste das angreifende Monster mit dieser Karte aus. Dann, während der nächsten Standby Phase deines Gegners, zerstöre das Monster, das diese Karte ausrüstet. | it_lore = Prima del calcolo dei danni, se questa carta è stata attaccata da un mostro dell'avversario mentre era coperta in Posizione di Difesa all'inizio del Damage Step: equipaggia questa carta al mostro attaccante. Poi, durante la prossima Standby Phase del tuo avversario; distruggi il mostro a cui questa carta è equipaggiata. | pt_lore = Antes do cálculo de dano, se este card foi atacado por um monstro do oponente e estava com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa no começo da Etapa de Dano: equipe este card no monstro atacante. Depois, durante a próxima Fase de Apoio do seu oponente, destrua o monstro no qual este card está equipado. | es_lore = Antes del cálculo de daño, si esta carta fue atacada por un monstruo del adversario y estaba en Posición de Defensa boca abajo al comienzo del Damage Step: equipa esta carta al monstruo atacante. Después, durante la próxima Standby Phase de tu adversario, destruye el monstruo equipado con esta carta. | ja_lore = 裏側守備表示のこのカードを相手モンスターが攻撃した場合、ダメージ計算を行わずこのカードは攻撃モンスターの装備カードになる。次の相手ターンのスタンバイフェイズ時、その装備モンスターを破壊する。 | ko_lore = 뒷면 수비 표시의 이 카드를 상대 몬스터가 공격했을 경우, 데미지 계산을 실행하지 않고 이 카드는 공격 몬스터의 장착 카드가 된다. 다음 상대 턴의 스텐바이 페이즈시, 그 장착 몬스터를 파괴한다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx03_sets = Other Cards | wc6_sets = Shadow of Infinity Machine Collection B Monster Destroy Collection All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 39 | adv = Unlimited | action = Equips self from field | m/s/t = * Treated as Equip Card * Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards * Destroys equipped | database_id = 6589 }}